


Harrow's Needs

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Centaur, Cock Worship, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Teratophilia, Virrow - Freeform, centaur harrow, handjob, i'm high mage harrow i think i can handle a horse dick, pls do not go anywhere near this fic if the content does not interest you, some light friendship bickering, viren is the milk drinking champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: King Harrow has been single and lonely for a few years now. So when King Florian sends a potion to help him "get his interest back," Harrow is turned into a Centaur! Viren is asked to help set things right, but...yeah. The rest is porn.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Virrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Harrow's Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Centaur Harrow won the twitter fic poll for September! But for everyone else who happens upon this, please my dudes, don't read any portion of this fic if it's something you may not enjoy. Normally I would not provide so many warnings, but the kink in this one gets about as long as Harrow's horse dick, so please PLEASE do not proceed unless you are comfortable with these themes. 
> 
> If it does sound interesting, however, I hope you enjoy. It's a lot of sex. Good luck xD

“Harrow?” Viren's eyes widen in alarm.  
“Viren, shut the door.”  
“What were you doing? What did you _do_?” Almost shouted as he sees their predicament. Viren closes the king’s bedchamber door and walks over, or at least as far as he can go. King Harrow’s new body is taking up much more space up than it normally would.  
“Explain this. How did it happen? Were you messing around with spells?” Viren’s about as angry as a betrayed parent right now, and honestly, he kind of feels like one. How many times has Harrow been the one to lecture him about this kind of thing? Experimenting with magic. Then to find him here like this? It’s baffling if not rage inducing.  
“I didn’t mess around with anything, just listen. And don’t interrupt me until I’m finished.”  
Viren folds his arms and impatiently waits.  
“As you know Viren, I’m…a single man,” King Harrow resigns with a sigh. “I’ve been alone for quite a few years and there’s been a lack of…well, a lack of…” Harrow clears his throat before defensively blurting out, “It was starting to get to me. Ok?”  
“So you took a horse pill?” Viren inquires dryly. He for one can honestly see the appeal.  
The king’s upper half is nude, with his lower body since transformed into that of a large brown stallion. The coat is shiny with strong back and forelegs. Harrow’s black tail is swishing back and forth in agitation. The king's so big he barely fits inside the chamber without the possibility of knocking something over.

“It was a gift,” Harrow sighs, then points to a bottle at bedside. “From King Florian. He said it was good for men lacking interest in themselves. I didn’t know it would do this.”  
“Clearly not.” Viren’s smiling now. He can’t help it. This might be the stupidest thing his friend has done yet, and there’s a long list.  
“Help me undo it!” Harrow demands, blushing. “And don’t say whatever it is I know you’re going to say. This is bad enough already.”  
Viren half complies, making his way across the room to inspect the potion bottle. But as he goes, his right hand reaches out and drifts along the smoothness of Harrow’s trunk. 

“Are you—did you just pet me?”  
“Difficult to resist. Sorry.”  
“You’re never gonna let me live this down, are you?”  
“Hm. Depends.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I can take care of this, but the remedy’s going to cause a lot of smoke. We should get you outside.”  
“Outside? How am I supposed to sneak through the castle?”  
“We’re not going to sneak. You’ll go with the guards. You called me in here all panicked, so they already know you've done something stupid.”  
“But-“  
“You brought this upon yourself. We’re not sneaking. Come on.”  
Harrow sighs, then follows Viren to the door.  
The slow clip-clop of hooves behind him is admittedly amusing. Viren bites his tongue as he unlocks the door and Harrow is forced to duck through the threshold. It’s a tight fit. 

“Take his majesty out to the stables,” Viren requests in a tone dripping with dry humor. “I think he took a bad sleeping agent. I’ll get my supplies and meet you there.”  
Centaur Harrow sighs at this as he’s escorted away down the corridor. Yet once his backside is to Viren, the mage is free to openly stare. The whole thing is still pretty funny, but the other part? Or parts, he should say. Viren wants to see them but the tail’s blocking everything. His best friend has been turned half-horse, and what are the odds? A bump is forming under Viren’s robe as he’s forced to peel his eyes away and retreat in the opposite direction for his office. Once there he grabs only what’s needed and throws it into a leather bag. He reaches the outdoor stables to find a pair of guards waiting with Harrow.  
The horses are in their stalls. Staring at the king.  
And Harrow is glaring back at them. “Don’t get any smart ideas.”

“You can go,” Viren dismisses their escorts, then clears his throat as he turns to his friend. “How about we move?”  
“Good idea.”  
Viren leads them toward a fence, opens the gate and together they walk into a grassy field. The moon is full, providing plenty of light.  
“So this’ll work fast?” Harrow's nervous. Now that they’re alone again he doesn’t have to pretend.  
“Instantly, I think. Here should be good.” Viren sets down his bag then proceeds to look the king over.  
“What do I have to do?”  
“Just stand there.”  
“Ok.” Harrow waits. 

Viren can’t help it. He circles his friend slowly, admiring him. “Florian certainly has interesting taste.”  
“He has weird taste.”  
“Weird? I wouldn’t be so sure. This could get almost any man interested in himself again, wouldn’t it?”  
“If by interested you mean terrified.”  
Viren smirks. Pats a hand against his friend’s side.  
“Would you stop it with the petting?”  
“Fine. I think this was probably a waste on you.”  
"Look, I know it's funny Viren. But how am I supposed to walk around like this?"  
“King Florian enjoys it.”  
“I don’t care about his gross hobbies. Turn me back right now.”  
“Relax, you’re in capable hands. But what’s it feel like? Being a centaur.”  
Another hand down Harrow’s side.

“I dunno, it’s weird? Like I’m laying longways and standing at the same time. But with double the legs. It’s kind of freaking me out.”  
“Understandable.”  
“I hate the tail thing. I can’t control it.” It’s been swishing the entire time.  
“Sure you can. Just calm down a little.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You can. Breathe,” Viren instructs as Harrow faces ahead and takes a deep breath inward, then out. “One more time,” Viren coaches. But as his friend is breathing outward again, the mage’s hand glides under. And crouching, Viren’s finally able to catch glimpse at the best part of this entire accident.

The sheath is there, soft with its folds and entirely calm. But set behind it are a pair of very fat heavy balls that look so perfectly suckable. They hang like ripe fruit and Viren swallows hard, wanting nothing more than to just crawl under there right now and-  
Wait. Not yet. His erection’s throbbing but Harrow’s going to need some persuading first. So instead of outright grabbing Viren reaches carefully under. Soothes Harrow’s body near the sheath, then slips his fingers back.

“Viren.” In warning. Harrow’s head is half turned.  
“We can cure you in a minute. But what’s it feel like?” One large ball is rolled into Viren’s fingertips. The weight is perfect. Fuck, the size is perfect. And it’s firm but still so soft.  
Harrow swallows as Viren allows his entire palm to come in. He cups, caresses as his fingertips gently massage.  
Harrow doesn’t answer.  
“Is it different?”  
“Viren-“  
“This was the point of this, wasn’t it? I’m asking if it feels different.”  
“…Yes.”  
“Like there’s more of you?”  
“Yes.”  
“More is good,” Viren says as he’s crouched. “You may not find any of this interesting, but I do.”  
“Viren.”  
“No more talking.” The command comes out in a breath. Viren’s fighting to get his clothes off while on his knees, staring longingly at what’s waiting there for his taking. Paradise. And fuck, he’s starved. He only manages to get half his robe off before he’s fully crawled underneath, landing the first deep kisses to the underside of the giant balls suspended above him. Viren lifts his face, moans gratefully into them.  
He expects there might be protest from Harrow as he does this, but none comes. So Viren brings both his hands up. Cups from the back and adores them as he buries his face.  
“Oh fuck,” Viren sighs aloud.  
Some of his clothes are still on. He has to get them off and is struggling with the last of his pants as Harrow starts to drop. First a tip appears, enlarging and then parting the sheath. It snakes slowly out.  
“Wait,” Viren asks as he gets the last of his clothes off, cock wagging as he crawls back under and continues to rub at the sheath area, helping Harrow’s erection along. It’s hardening as it unfurls. Viren kisses the balls some more from one side. Suckles and watches as the horse cock drops halfway before it starts to stir, then softly swing forward.  
Viren gives another kiss then sits back, massaging Harrow’s sheath as he watches it move.

Growing as it stiffens, the shaft jumps forward once, then a second time as it sways upward and pats against Harrow’s belly. The flare is growing. Viren’s friend is trying to masturbate himself and it must feel frustrating, but Viren allows it. Watches as he rubs it from the base, teasing. Alternating between there and massaging behind the balls as Harrow emits a frustrated sigh from above. It’s when his friend starts leaking that Viren knows it’s safe to go ahead. He crawls around as the horse cock swings forward again and tries to grab at it.  
It’s stiff as it goes up anyway, touches Harrow’s stomach but then comes back down into Viren’s hands. Viren aligns them, sits perfectly centered underneath on his knees as he starts to stroke it, the head facing him. One hand goes further back to jerk as the other covers and pulls at the flare.  
This time Harrow does moan, and loudly.  
The tip is dripping onto Viren’s knees as he opens his mouth. Tugs hard repeatedly as he desperately waits. He wants to get covered, but no. At the same time he wants to consume everything. Harrow’s back legs stir in warning as Viren pulls rougher and faster, gets ready.  
The first spurt comes out short and slightly watery, but then there’s a flood of it. Long, thick, milky streams into Viren’s face, successfully getting into his mouth with more down his chest. It doesn’t really have much of a taste, probably having something to do with Harrow’s potion, but no matter. Viren moans as he milks it, swallows more as another stream keeps coming. There’s so much. And Viren’s getting so close himself that he decides to aim the tip at his own hard cock. He sits up.

Harrow’s cum jets over Viren’s erection, the mage directing it almost like a hose as he uses his left hand to get himself off. It’s more than enough, barely takes any effort at all. He’s overly stimulated from what he’s seeing. Viren’s orgasm comes sharp, bordering on painful in that it’s so strong. And as Harrow sputters out the last, Viren’s coming on him in streaks.  
Once he’s finished, gasping and somewhat a mess, Viren sits up further and rubs their cock heads together. They nudge one another lovingly, smeared with each other’s cum. Viren kisses his way up the massive shaft as he does this, worshipping in thanks and grateful for what he’s been given. 

Harrow’s gasping too as he stands there. Does his best not to give too much of his pride away.  
“Turn me back,” he breathes.  
“Already?” Viren replies. “I haven’t even,” pausing for one kiss. Then another. It’s pretty much too late both of them at this point. Viren’s beside himself and Harrow’s not moving.  
The king’s centaur half goes flaccid, but only for a little as Viren’s handling and fondling helps. He returns to playing with Harrow’s balls and sheath, making out with them until Harrow drops again. Then there’s a proper blowjob this time with Viren on his knees as he kisses and takes in the head, making sure to keep his throat relaxed as he works. It’s heaven.  
And Harrow seems very much to agree. He moves a little, his back legs growing restless from the sensation, but Viren reaches up to gently stay his belly.  
“Mnh.” A quiet sound from Viren as he tilts his head. Sees if he can take on just a little more and somehow manages to do it. He makes up for what he can’t suck by rubbing down the rest and pulling it in a slow rhythm toward his mouth. And when Harrow starts moaning again, Viren readies. There comes a short jolt from what's stuffed inside his mouth. Then Viren’s throat starts working.  
There’s so much of it again. By the time one stream is downed another is coming, flooding him and threatening to burst out. A drop of white has formed on Viren’s bottom lip but he’s determined. Unflinching, he holds the long shaft and continues to nourish himself as if from a giant feeding tube. He’s close to coming for a second time himself, but that doesn’t matter right now. Nothing does except pleasing and serving this beautiful organ that his mouth has the privilege of sucking.  
It takes skill not to cough. Only during the last streams does a little more drip from Viren’s lips. He’s taken the rest like a champ. Nothing gone to waste.  
Once finished, Viren withdraws and covers it in kisses again. Then, tired, he needs a moment. Viren scoots his legs forward and lays down, chest rising and falling as he realizes he has quite a view with Harrow still dangling above him.  
“ _Now_ can you turn me back?” Exhausted.  
“Mmm.” Floaty and pleased as Viren pants. His friend’s dick hasn’t entirely retracted yet. In fact, it’s starting to twitch and wag forward again. “Not yet.”  
“What do you mean not yet?” Annoyed as Harrow starts to move, but Viren begs him to remain still (and also not to step on him).  
“This obviously feels good for you. Why rush it?” Viren asks, laying there, dick hard as he watches the horse cock stirring just above him.  
“Because I don’t want to…we shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“Yes we should. That was the whole point of the potion.”  
“…”  
“And you’re seeming to warm up to it. You came a lot.” Content as Viren’s fingers reach up and brush at it. Tickling and teasing the underside until it jumps upward again. “Did it feel good?”  
Harrow clears his throat. “It…wasn’t bad.”  
“See?” Viren’s happy his friend is finally willing to admit it. “Then that’s good. You’re just going to have to help me figure out how we do the rest.”  
“The rest?” Nervously.  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t’ think that’s a very good idea.”  
Viren smiles, then rubs his thumb over the ridge of Harrow’s flare. “Be honest. This has to feel incredible.”  
“Maybe.” Reluctant. But this is quickly followed by, “Yeah. It kinda does.”  
“Then let’s keep going.”  
“You’ll injure yourself.”  
“I’m High Mage, Harrow. I think I can handle a horse dick.”  
“But…” It’s unlike Harrow not to assert himself.  
So Viren gets up, takes his clothes and bag up with him as they try to figure out where they could mate. There’s the fence. Harrow could mount him there while standing and Viren could brace himself, but it’s not all that sturdy. Then there’s the hay bales back by the stables, but the horses are there and that idea makes them nervous. So they wander across the field toward one of the barns. It’s empty with the door still open. Inside are some empty stalls. Horseshoes hang from tall metal racks beside a stone forge. In front of them is an empty work bench.  
Viren closes the wide door, lights a lamp then approaches the table and sets down his things. “This will do. When you come over me, hold onto that rack.”  
“Think it’ll hold?”  
“Only one way to find out.”  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I already said. There’s only so much damage you can do to me.” Viren then leans over, offering his friend a full view. “We both want this. I’m tired of talking.” His heart’s pounding as he runs his fingers over his entry. They glow momentarily and now he’s slicked.  
Harrow tries to propel himself upward, but it’s awkward at first. He’s not used to his centaur body, so his hooves slip the first time and he comes back down. But on the second try his front legs hook the highest horseshoe rack in front of him. His trunk comes forward and covers Viren. Then Viren’s reaching around for his friend’s cock, trying to grab hold but it keeps moving and sliding over his ass.  
There. He’s managed to get hold of it. Viren leans forward further into the bench as he directs the head between his cheeks. This alone feels good enough in itself, but then he pushes.  
“Ah-!” He doesn’t have to do much of anything else though. Harrow’s instincts have kicked in. There’s a rough shove as a portion of the thick shaft disappears inside of Viren, joining them.

Rattling clinks of horseshoes fill the space as Harrow’s body pumps jaggedly against Viren’s. It feels so warm. Harrow had been worried at first that he’d be able to fit, but right now his mind is blanking. His lower half is working automatically for him, and Viren’s taking him. The only downside right now is that Harrow can’t see anything. He’s too big, but what he wouldn’t give to see his friend in such a compromising position.  
Viren groans as he’s pushed into the work bench. Holds his ground as the thrusts that follow search deeper within him. It feels too good for Harrow to hold out long. There’s a heavy buck followed by a splash of cum as the giant cock accidentally pulls halfway out, then rams itself back in again.  
Viren cries out, reaches around to grab hold and keep it all inside. He can feel the cock contracting as it pulses in his hand. Muscles are tightening and working, releasing more into Viren between his cheeks as fluid is pumped into him.  
Viren squeezes to help. He keeps them like this until Harrow falls limp, starts to slide out and there comes a milky splash down the backs of his thighs. 

Harrow dismounts and is finally able to get a good look at what he’s done.  
“Wow…are you ok, Viren?”  
Viren nods, panting, cum rolling down his inner thighs as he turns to face Harrow. He has to stand on tiptoe, but pulls the king down for a kiss.  
“??” Harrow’s surprised, but mostly at how hungry Viren still seems. “Hey,” Harrow breathes into it.  
“More.”  
“You sure?” Heavy.  
“Yes.”  
So they go again for a second time on the work bench with the horseshoes clanking, both of them moaning and Harrow’s tail swishing all the while. But after the second pullout, the king has to admit he’s tired. The sky’s lightening. It’ll be dawn soon.  
Viren asks for just one more. Says he can do the work and all Harrow has to do is let him. So the mage pushes together a couple of empty crates. Lays on his back and asks Harrow to come over him.  
Viren does the rest himself, thighs spread wide as he rolls his erection upward against Harrow’s.  
“Oh fuck,” Viren sighs, watching himself. The deep movement of his hips as his penis frots into the massive half-hard cock above him. “Fuck.” He holds onto Harrow’s sides. Starts pushing himself because it feels too good to hold back or worry about anything now. He can feel the big balls rubbing his ass, and then- “Oh!” Viren’s coming hard against it and onto his abdomen. He doesn’t give up midway though either, determined to push past it. Once he falls back panting, Harrow asks again if he’s ok.  
“Very.” He pants, resting the back of his forearm against his forehead.  
“The sun’s coming up. You have to turn me back.”  
“One more.”  
Harrow can feel soft kisses.  
“Viren! You have to. _Now._ ”  
A sigh. “Fine.”  
So Viren finally gets to work. Mixes up what’s needed and offers a bottle of green fluid to Harrow.  
“Drink this. I’m going to go say goodbye.”  
“Say goodbye?”  
Viren disappears below, and Harrow shortly feels a pleasurable sensation that has him hesitating to drink. “…Mmm.”  
Similar sounds from Viren.  
But then the door is suddenly sliding open. It’s the farrier, yawning with a crownsguard horse tied behind him. The sun is up. A thick cloud of smoke rushes at him as he coughs and waves his hand.  
“Your M-Majesty!?”  
King Harrow is standing by the forge completely naked. Human again. But on his knees in front of him with the king's dick in his hand is his good friend, Lord Viren.  
Harrow’s too embarrassed to speak. So is the farrier.  
They stand there in mortified silence.  
Then Viren is the one who finally says, “Either you’re going in or out. Make up your mind? And close the door.”  
There’s a long pause, followed by footsteps, before the door is slowly pulled shut.


End file.
